


i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?

by strangencounters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ginny is sad, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, ron is good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangencounters/pseuds/strangencounters
Summary: Ginny laments. Ron is there.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 13





	i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years. I didn't really have a plan, I just put my Taylor Swift playlist on shuffle and wrote. 
> 
> Title is from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift.

None of it had fully sunk in until Ginny was back in her bedroom in the Burrow. The past few days had been a whirlwind. The Death Eaters in the castle, Dumbledore’s death, the funeral. All of it just seemed like a dark ocean and Ginny was treading water, waiting for the point of exhaustion when she would finally drown. 

When Harry had looked at her with the stupid, sad face of his, she’d known immediately what was coming. He couldn’t help his self-sacrificing tendencies and she knew it was more than pointless to fight it. So she accepted it, telling herself that there was more to worry about than a teenage relationship. 

It hadn’t even been that bad when she first got home. Her mother had immediately set to fussing over them when they got home. It was how she coped, Ginny knew. She couldn’t control the world outside, but she could make damn sure that her home was okay. 

“Ginevra, wipe your feet! And come help me get dinner started!”

Ginny let herself get lost in the chaos, that natural rhythm the Burrow had. There was something comforting in the messiness of it all, the constant clanging of dishes and footsteps everywhere. 

But dinner had come and gone, and now she was alone. And she was drowning. 

She tried her hardest not to cry. She hated it, that feeling of weakness, like she couldn’t control the tears that just kept coming. 

This was not Ginny’s first break-up, not by a longshot. But none of them had ever hurt quite like this. This pain was all-consuming, like the one light in her life had just gone out. She knew that was overdramatic, but she couldn’t help it. Of course, she’d have her parents, her brothers, all of her friends. But none of them were Harry. 

Those last few weeks at Hogwarts had been something straight out of her nine year old imagination. To be able to just lay with him next to the lake, sharing stories and jokes and kisses between them like they were the only two people on earth. Ginny had never much fancied herself a princess, but she was sure that this was how they must feel in those fairy tales her mum used to read her before bed. 

Laying alone in her bed now, those scenes seemed like something from someone else’s life. The tears wouldn’t stop now, no matter how hard she tried to push him from her mind. Not even Quidditch strategy was enough to distract her tonight. 

So instead she allowed herself to imagine him, hoping that facing the pain head on would make it go away quicker. Her chest burned, imagining him alone in that house with those awful muggles, the ones who treated him like a sickness on their family. Even after he hurt her, she couldn’t bring herself to resent him or wish him any harm. Stupid, noble Harry. 

And so her mind turned to the future. In just a short couple of months, Bill and Fleur were set to get married. And of course, Harry was going to be there for the wedding. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to face him and act as if those last few weeks had never happened. As if they hadn’t been the best of her life. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Immediately she tried to dry her eyes, desperate not to reveal that she had just been sobbing. 

“Gin?” Ron said softly, poking his head in. “I thought I heard something. You alright?” 

Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded her head. Ron didn’t look fooled though. Damn him for gaining some emotional awareness right when it was least convenient. 

But he didn’t say anything either. Instead, he just walked over and slid onto the bed next to her. It wasn’t something they had done since the summer after her first year, when she kept waking up sobbing, Tom Riddle fresh on her mind. Ron had always been the one who could calm her with his steady presence, and he was also the one she could trust not to tell anyone. He understood without being asked that perhaps Ginny wanted these moments to stay hidden in the dark of the night. 

It seemed he remembered this too. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, like she was the same scared little girl from all those years ago. Maybe Ron was better at this than she’d ever really given him credit for. 

Her composure broke at last, not able to hide it from him anymore. As she broke down in tears again, Ron just stayed there beside her, not saying anything. He never asked what was wrong, and she figured Harry must have said something to them before they left Hogwarts. 

Ginny knew that things were ending all around her. Not just her relationship, but also the relative safety of the world around her. With Dumbledore’s death it was only a matter of time before their situation got dramatically worse. Her family would surely be in danger, even if they were purebloods. Even the familiar comfort of Hogwarts was no longer guaranteed. But for now, she simply laid there in the comfort of her brother’s presence, not yet daring to face the dangers that the coming months would bring.


End file.
